


Expressions On Your Face Easily Explained 

by neptuneking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Fluff, Green Arrow - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, does this have a ship name?, felicity is the heart in us all, she just wants her boyfriend to have a boyfriend, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: The one where Felicity locks Oliver and Barry in a closet because both of them are too stubborn to talk about their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing ot3 and im in love (much like these dweebs) took the prompt from otpprompts and changed it up a lilllll. hope you enjoy! and tbh feel free to send me any requests you have!  
> happy reading!  
> tyler xox

Felicity was getting tired of this. The stolen glances, dopey smiles, late night phone calls, Barry running all the way to Starling for no reason other than to swing by the arrow cave and say hi. She welcomed the man with open arms wholeheartedly but things needed to be discussed. And soon.

She pulled the blanket further around her as the door to the loft opened, revealing her boyfriend. He’d just got done patrolling, most likely, it was late. 

“Hey.” Oliver gave her a soft smile, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes were full of fond and it was easy to melt into it, the familiarity of him; but she had business to take care of. 

“Can we talk?” She blurted, and okay, maybe not the best way to start the conversation. An expression of concern briefly crossed Oliver’s face before he saw the woman’s reassuring look. He moved to kick off his shoes before dipping onto the sofa beside her, taking some of the blanket to rest over his jean-clad knees. 

His full attention was on her as he asked, “Yes?” 

Felicity sighed, preparing herself. This wasn’t a bad thing, in any way. She loved it to bits, actually, it made her light up just thinking about it. But getting Oliver to willingly talk about it would be hard, even for her. 

So she got straight to the point, there was no use in skittering around the subject. “You’re in love with Barry.”

Oliver’s eyes widened slightly, caught off guard, which was a rare occurrence. The girl raised her eyebrows because they both know it, why act surprised? 

“I, I’m.” Oliver Queen stuttering? Felicity could be laughing right now, she did give a chuckle, no one is perfect; besides the point. He cleared his throat and steadied his voice, “What are you talking about?” Her boyfriend is a boldface liar, pretending to be clueless. 

She lightly shook her head with a loving tone, “Nope, nope, nada. We are talking about this, there’s no avoiding it.” Oliver looked like he was surveying all of the easiest exits. 

“I’m not mad, at all. Or like, even slightly upset. I’m so okay with this. Like, _ so _ okay with this. You don’t even know how okay with this I am.“ She was now rambling and she knew it but she had to get the point across. She also knew Oliver loved both her  _ and _ the young speedster, so this wasn’t a ‘caught you red handed!’ incident. This was her wanting to jumpstart a great thing. And she might have a soft spot for Barry too… That’s a conversation for another time.

Oliver was about to reply before his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket, some repetitive jingle. Saved by the bell, literally. Relief flooded his features as he made a point to stand up and mutter, “I gotta take this.” 

“Wait, who is it?” 

Oliver panicked slightly, hiding the caller ID from her, the cell still vibrating. “Just something for work.” He was slowly backing up, steps attempting to be inconspicuous. 

Felicity knows when he’s lying, she’s loved him long enough. A sly smirk rose, “It’s Barry isn’t it?” This was too good, she was giddy in her seat. Seeing the hint of a flush run up to her boyfriend’s cheeks was the icing on top of the cake. 

“Don’t just stand there. Answer it!” 

Oliver obliged, hitting the green button and bringing the phone to his ear, albeit stiffly. “Hello?” 

‘Put it on speaker!’ Felicity mouthed, perching up, and grabbing her drink to sip from the straw with an excited expression. The man seemed to be choked at that and conflicted to listening to what was being said over the receiver. He pushes the button anyways. 

“Get this, he goes ‘I know who you are’ and at first I’m like, freaking out. He’s crazy big and smart, okay, so I play it off all cool, because I don’t want this guy noticing, right? So th-” 

“Barry.” 

The younger’s babble is abruptly cut off, and he’s cautious as he says, “Yeah?” 

Oliver hesitates, “You’re on speaker, say hi to Felicity.” 

“Oh! Oh, hey Felicity! Having a nice night?” The genuine interest in his voice makes the woman spark. 

“The best, actually.” She motions for Oliver to sit back down, she wouldn’t patronize them tonight. The pure assuagement in his shoulders didn’t go unnoticed. Her suspicions about the boys were only confirmed. 

Of course, they haven’t acted on any of these feelings; Felicity would be the first to be informed about it, no doubt. Hopefully an opportunity to sit them down and... talk, will be thrown her way. 

 

-

 

A few days had passed before it finally happened, and Felicity’s almost surprised it took so long. With the way her partner and his lovemeta (Lovemeta? Really? Admittedly, not her best work.) were making googly eyes at each other any moment they got, she’d have thought the speedster would whip into Star sooner. 

They were in the arrow cave, the team just getting back from staking out a building, but coming up with nothing. The vigilante had excused them to another room to discuss mishaps and the do’s and don’ts of next time. Felicity was typing away, trying to find a few different locations they needed, when she felt a gush of wind hit her neck and a few of her papers flew into the air. 

Barry was charming as ever, his smile one of the most endearing things she’s ever seen. “Hey, Felicity.” 

She pushed her hand against her desk, making her chair spin. Then she jumped up and was hugging him, blonde ponytail just missing whacking him in the nose. The arms clasped around his shoulders squeezed, “Hi, Barry.” 

“Someone’s excited to see me.” He voices with a hint of humor after they break apart. Yes, is that a crime? She hopes not, she’d be doing serious jail time. 

They stand there grinning at each other, not really wanting to move away before they hear someone else enter the room. By how quiet the footsteps are, it’s presumably Oliver. He has a way of sneaking into places unnoticed. 

“Barry.” Oliver is already smiling when they turn to see him, still in full Arrow disguise. She has two superhero men in costumes on her hands. Barry’s eyes twinkle, literally, they’re sparkling. How has nobody called them out on their shit yet? 

Barry casually marches over to the man, like this was what he was born to do and envelopes him in a hug before he could say anything else. The way they melt into it is near evidence enough to a bystander, not counting the way Oliver’s hand splays protectively on Barry’s lower back, even when they move apart. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Oliver says, mouth still turned up and clearly not focusing on nothing other than the boy in front of him. Felicity gazes on with a light heart, she has to get them to admit it before she goes wild. Suddenly, an idea pops into her head. 

“Hey, guys, can you help me with something?” She asks, feigning ignorance. The guys seem to come out of a trance, taking in what she just requested. They nod and follow her down one of the hallways, is this happening? This is happening; if it doesn’t work out she might be a dead woman.

They come to a halt outside of a door she  _ knows _ will lock from the outside and she gestures inside. “There’s a few boxes in there that have equipment I need, should be labelled ‘Lab’.” In reality, the boxes that are in there contain old cords and leather. 

“Yeah, sure. Where should we put them?” Barry questions, the willingness to help overtaking any apprehension he had before. Oliver’s shoulders, seeing Barry’s curiosity, relax and he walks into the closet. Barry’s already standing there, attempting to find the light switch. 

“Sorry about this, but you guys can come out when you stop pretending not to be madly in love. No pun intended.” Felicity quickly lets out, tossing them an almost apologetic wince. She closes the door and clicks the lock before they have a chance to retort or try to escape. Escape. She just, quite literally, locked the two men she likes in a room to admit they like each other. 

What is her life.   
  


*

 

“She just… “ Barry stares in disbelief at the closed door. At least they aren’t sitting in the dark, with the light bulb hanging above their heads. 

“Played us? I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.” Oliver grits out, eyebrows scrunched and hands on his hips. The space they’re in isn’t very big so his elbow is rubbing the red suit covering Barry’s arm. The brunette notices the vigilante updated his attire, his biceps on full display now. It made him gulp and cast his eyes down. Now was not the time… Or was it? Ugh, Felicity is so confusing. 

“She does know that I can just vibrate the doorknob off, right?” That made Oliver chuckle, and Barry restrained from pumping his fist in the air. 

“Not sure, but she’d probably find another way for us to.” He pauses as if he was finished before continuing, “Do this.” 

Barry shifts his body to face the man, leaning back against the wall. He crosses his arms, and can’t help the slight upwards of his lips, “And what is this, exactly?” 

Oliver seems to be at odds, debating with himself. Finally, he follows Barry’s lead and twists, except he doesn’t lean back but forward. He rests both hands on either side of the wall behind Barry’s head, arms trapping him in. “I think you might have a clue.” 

“If I don’t?” Barry swallows once more as his eyes drop down Oliver’s face to rest on his lips. 

The dirty blond’s voice drops a few octaves when he curves his neck down to let out into the small gap between them, “Then I’ll have to show you.” 

Their lips are  _ this _ close to meeting when Barry gives a mini panic, lightly holding Oliver back with a hand on his chest. “Wait! Wait, I mean. Are you sure Felicity’s okay with this?” 

Oliver gives a soft smirk, remembering his conversation with the girl a few days prior, “I think she’s more than okay with it.” 

That calms the boy’s nerves and their lips meet once, gentle and hesitant. Barry presses a little harder and Oliver takes it as invitation to deepen it. The speedster doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so they lay by his sides awkwardly. 

Oliver senses and, without breaking the kiss, brings his own to grab his partner’s, moving them to rest on his hips. He experienced this with Felicity, too, the unsureness. Her and the CSI are much more alike than they think. It’s everything a first kiss with someone you care about is supposed to be, passionate and tentative and  _ nice _ .

Barry is gaining confidence in his movements, coming out of his faltering aroma and pulling Oliver closer to him. There’s an almost urgency as he swipes his tongue along the other’s bottom lip, letting a puff of air out of his nose which very well could be counted as a content sigh. 

 

*

 

It had been a hot minute. Felicity busied herself with Arrow related things on her monitors, stealing a glance at the clock every now and then. If they hadn’t figured out their feelings by now, jeez. She’d given them enough time to. 

Okay, she needed to check. For all she knew, Barry could’ve rattled the knob off and lead them out of the foundry; a big no no. The thought of them being trained fighters and capable of escaping nearly anywhere hadn’t really crossed her mind in the moment. 

When she approaches the room, seeing the door perfectly in tact, she begins to wonder what’s happening. Are they having a deep heart to heart? Sitting in silence? Do they suddenly hate each other? 

She knows the last one could never occur but still. It doesn’t stop her from opening the metal door to find… 

They’re kissing. Making out, more like. One of Oliver’s hands is tangled in Barry’s hair, the other gripped under the thigh that’s hiked around his waist. That’s hot. That is very, very, she needs a second. 

They must hear her because they divide, not straying far at all, thankfully for Felicity. Oliver rests his forehead on the others and gives a dopey grin. The happiness in his eyes is enough to tell her this was the right decision. Barry isn’t far off, amazement gracing him. 

“Oh, don’t let me stop you.” The girl lets out, delightment all too known in her tone. 

Her boys are in love and she loves it.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated! :)


End file.
